


Тьма и Свет

by Feather_in_broom



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Complete, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: «Ты видел Башню и наш храм и не мог не подумать, что они непременно должны стоять поблизости друг от друга. О разумеется, многие жрецы долгое время не одобряли строительство храма в непосредственной близости от «обители зла», как они в полемическом задоре называли Башню…» Элистан – Танису Полуэльфу. «Испытание близнецов».А как обстояли дела в самой Башне? И как сложилось, что в этой же книге Даламар и Элистан выглядят союзниками, а не представителями двух враждующих лагерей?
Kudos: 4





	Тьма и Свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Драгонленса

В лаборатории Палантасской Башни Высшего Волшебства было почти не продохнуть: маги только что закончили долгий ритуал, на протяжении которого чадили свечи (их следовало зажигать, гасить и снова зажигать в определенном порядке), дымили сжигаемые в ритуальном огне травы и другие ингредиенты, оставляя после себя едкий запах.

— Даламар, открой окно, — попросил Рейстлин, убирая с лабораторного стола остатки компонентов и колдовскую утварь.

Помогавший учителю Даламар отошел к створкам, открыл их на полную ширину и замер, задумавшись и устремив взгляд вдаль, поверх крон старых дубов проклятой Шойкановой рощи.

— Увидел что-то интересное? — небрежно поинтересовался Рейстлин, прекрасно знающий, что могло приковать к себе внимание эльфа.

— Не понимаю, зачем им понадобилось возводить свой храм в непосредственной близости от Башни, — задумчиво отозвался Даламар, не отрывая взгляда от строительства, прекрасно видного из лаборатории, располагавшейся на самой верхушке Башни.

— Уравновесить тьму светом? — иронично предположил Рейстлин. — Возможно, Элистану хочется, чтобы его паства не забывала о тьме, существующей с ними бок о бок.

— Чтобы можно было глянуть в окно и подумать: вот он, наш враг, виновный во всех бедах, — подхватил Даламар. — А себя, соответственно, ощутить эталоном святости и добродетели, забыв о том, что светлые и темные боги от начала времен правили Кринном вместе и вместе приносили ему и добро, и зло. Вот только светлые боги предпочитают лгать своим последователям, что несут в мир лишь то, что принято называть добром, и потому последователи тьмы становятся в их глазах абсолютным злом, которое требуется искоренить с лица земли. Вследствие таких убеждений никто не верит в равновесие, все желают, чтобы перевесила светлая чаша весов. Если наш мир будет разрушен — это случится только благодаря лицемерию «добрых» богов.

— Ты так их не любишь, — констатировал Рейстлин. — Что же заставило эльфа из светлого Сильванести так разочароваться в тех, кому поклоняется вся ваша раса?

Он не очень рассчитывал на то, что ученик ответит. Изгнание из Сильванести и его причины — тема, слишком больная для темного эльфа, и потому слишком скользкая для его шалафи. Но Даламар, немного помолчав и так и не повернув головы от окна, все же заговорил.

— Сейчас вновь появившиеся жрецы говорят людям, что после Катаклизма боги не отворачивались от Крина, что это люди забыли истинных богов, перестали им поклоняться и даже хулили их, оттого и потеряли их милость. Якобы мы все сами виноваты в том, что вот уже триста лет боги не отвечали нам; что они не делали этого только потому, что их не звали. В них не верили. Но это ложь. Эльфы не забывали богов. Что такое для нас триста лет — одна жизнь, даже меньше. Эльфы Сильванести продолжали поклоняться светлым богам и верить в их милость. Но те не отвечали. Они именно что отвернулись от своей паствы. Я видел, как истинно верующие умирали с именем бога на устах, уверенные в его заступничестве. Но он не снизошёл до них. Чтобы потом объявиться среди людей и внушить им мысль, что они сами во всем виноваты. После того как Сильванести был растерзан войной, как тысячи эльфов умерли, моля богов о милосердии.

— Ты кого-то потерял? — тихо спросил Рейстлин, уже уверенный в том, что прав, и снова не ожидая ответа на слишком личный вопрос. Ученик склонил голову, то ли подтверждая предположение шалафи, то ли раздумывая, что ответить.

— Его звали Теллин, — наконец произнес он. — Он был жрецом Эли и самым светлым и достойным эльфом из тех, кого я знал.

— Эли?

— Вы, люди, называете его Паладайном, — Даламар наконец повернул голову и взглянул в золотые глаза Рейстлина. — В отличие от него, Нуитари никогда ничего не обещал эльфам. Но он принял меня, со всей моей тьмой, и подарил свою.

— Этот Теллин — он был твоим другом? — рискнул продолжить расспрашивать ученика Рейстлин. И заметив, что Даламар замешкался с ответом, уточнил: — Кем он был для тебя?

— Он был моим шалафи, — нехотя ответил Даламар, снова отводя взгляд.

— И чему же ты научился у него? — хмыкнул Рейстлин, заинтригованный тем, что его ученик когда-то был или на обучении, или в услужении у светлого жреца.

— Пожалуй, только тому, что светлым богам нельзя верить, — сухо ответил Даламар, отходя от окна.

Повинуясь короткому слову темного эльфа, в камине вспыхнул яркий огонь. Даламар вернулся к столу и, окинув взглядом столешницу, сказал:

— Я закончу уборку, шалафи, здесь осталось немного. Ты можешь отдохнуть.

Рейстлин усмехнулся. Похоже, его ученик уже пожалел о своей откровенности и пытался отделаться от компании учителя под благовидным предлогом.

— Хорошо, ученик, — прошелестел он, не скрывая улыбки. — Заканчивай. И тщательно отскреби весь воск со стола, свечи текли просто немилосердно.

— Больше не буду покупать их у этого торговца, — кивнул Даламар, пытаясь подцепить коротко подстриженным ногтем один из потеков воска на каменной столешнице.

Рейстлин в последний раз окинул пронзительным взглядом пытающегося казаться невозмутимым эльфа и вышел из лаборатории.

***

Тяжелые серые тучи закрыли все небо, погрузив Палантас в неуютную холодную тень. И так же сумрачно было на душе у Даламара. Эльф стоял у окна лаборатории, практически бездумно разглядывая хмурый город. За его спиной, на каменном столе настаивалось только что приготовленное зелье, зелье, которое всегда было лекарством — одним из самых эффективных среди известных магам. Вот только в этот раз пользы от него было меньше, чем от подогретого молока.

Хрупкое здоровье Рейстлина в очередной раз подвело его — он заболел очень тяжело и, несмотря на заботу ученика, ему становилось только хуже. Зелья не помогали, Рейстлин лежал в беспамятстве который день, и мысль о том, что он может умереть, наполняла сердце Даламара настоящим отчаянием.

Когда он вызвался шпионить для Конклава, он знал, что это задание может стоить ему жизни, но для темного эльфа это была абсолютно приемлемая цена за возможность учиться магии у великого мастера. Даламар и подумать не мог, что ему придется столкнуться с противоположной ситуацией — риском смерти наставника. Как он мог позволить себе потерять его? Сколько знаний пропадут с его смертью… Да и не только в уникальных знаниях дело — потеря столь сильного колдуна станет потерей для всего мира.

Даламар смотрел в окно на возносящийся над городом шпиль храма Паладайна. Он был не в силах исцелить своего шалафи, но знал того, кому это подвластно. Только согласится ли этот человек — светлый жрец — помочь темному магу?

Пальцы эльфа сжались в кулаки при мысли о том, что придется уговаривать Посвященного снизойти до него, но другого выхода он не видел.

Напоив Рейстлина приготовленным зельем и в очередной раз не увидев никакого улучшения, Даламар решился и написал письмо Элистану — Истинному жрецу Паладайна, обладающему божественным даром исцеления. Он долго составлял это письмо, тщательно подбирая слова. Необходимо было, чтобы Элистан согласился на встречу, а не выкинул пергамент, принесенный из проклятой Башни, в камин.

Ему удалось: в назначенный час старец в белых одеждах появился в одном из залов Палантасской библиотеки, куда и приглашал его Даламар. Эльф специально выбрал самую нейтральную территорию, которая только пришла ему в голову. Место, где могли без опаски встретиться свет и тьма. Там он и ожидал жреца, лениво перелистывая один из томов библиотеки, посвященный Войне Копья.

Даламар делал вид, что увлечен книгой в своих руках, до тех пор, пока на страницы не легла тень подошедшего.

— Приветствую тебя, маг, — поздоровался Элистан, испытующе глядя на эльфа. Затем его взгляд опустился к книге, и жрец не удержался от улыбки: Даламар держал в руках том о битве за Пакс Таркас и освобождении томящихся в горных шахтах рабов. Более прозрачный намек на то, что Элистан в некотором роде должен Рейстлину (или, по крайней мере, не является его врагом), невозможно было придумать.

— Приветствую, Посвященный, — спокойно отозвался темный эльф, до конца выдерживая игру в то, что у него случайно оказалась именно эта книга. Он захлопнул исторический талмуд и поставил его обратно на полку. — Я рад, что вы откликнулись на мое письмо.

— Ты написал, что речь идет о жизни и смерти, — снова посерьезнел жрец. — О чьей жизни?

— Моего шалафи, Рейстлина Маджере. Насколько мне известно, вы знакомы с ним.

— Знаком, — кивнул Элистан. — Что произошло?

— Думаю, вам известно о его слабом здоровье, — начал Даламар с полувопросительной интонацией и, дождавшись кивка собеседника, продолжил: — Он болен. И это не его обычное недомогание, это нечто гораздо более серьезное. Скажу прямо: он умирает. И ни одна подвластная мне магия не в силах помочь ему. Я написал вам потому, что вы знаете его и, несмотря на цвет ваших одежд, никогда не относились к числу его врагов. Я прошу вас о помощи. Прошу воспользоваться тем даром, которым ваш бог наделил вас, и спасти Рейстлина.

Только Нуитари ведает, скольких душевных сил стоило Даламару произнести эти слова, ожидая отказа, облеченного во враждебность и презрение.

Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений Элистан молчал, не сводя внимательного взгляда с изящного лица темного эльфа.

— Ты очень напряжен, — сказал он наконец. — Ты ждешь отказа, но тем не менее просишь.

— Я не могу допустить его смерти, — тихо ответил Даламар. — И готов практически на что угодно…

— Даже довериться светлому жрецу, — закончил за него Элистан.

Миндалевидные глаза эльфа слегка округлились в недоумении. Произнося предыдущую фразу, он думал вовсе не об этом. Угрозы, требования, обещание заплатить услугой за услугу… но доверие? 

— Признаться, я имел в виду немного иное, — произнес Даламар, быстро овладев собой. — Не то чтобы речь могла идти о доверии. Разве вы, например, смогли бы довериться темному магу? Но я буду перед вами в долгу.

Жрец меж тем лишь легко улыбнулся, глядя на мимолетное замешательство юного эльфа.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь, — сказал он. — Твое представление о служителях света основывается на жизненном опыте, а ты был рожден и воспитан в Сильванести, если я не ошибаюсь. Сильванести же так похож на Истар, навлекший когда-то на Кринн гнев богов.

— Истар? — изумился Даламар и покачал головой. — Боюсь, что вы ошибаетесь. Эльфы помнят, как гордыня Короля-Жреца навлекла Катаклизм, еще живы многие из тех, кто был свидетелем тех страшных событий…

— Быть свидетелем трагедии и вынести из нее уроки — разные вещи, и боюсь, что этот преподанный всему миру жестокий урок эльфы так и не усвоили. Воинствующая идеология абсолютного света, не признающая другие расы и мнения… Сильванести всегда был союзником Истара — идеологическим союзником — в гораздо большей мере, нежели политическим. Эта же нетерпимость изгнала тебя из родных земель только за то, что ты посмел сделать другой выбор, не так ли?

Даламар изумленно молчал. Он никак не ожидал подобных речей от светлого жреца, главы культа Эли, проповедовавшего веру в светлых богов по всему Ансалону.

— И если Истар стерли с лица земли, — продолжал тем временем Элистан, — то Сильванести остался на своем месте и продолжил творить все то же самое… Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему боги не отвечали вам со времен Катаклизма?

— Конечно, задавался, — ответил Даламар, все еще потрясенный словами жреца, но не желавший показывать, насколько. — И даже если вы правы, было просто немыслимой несправедливостью обрекать на одинаково ужасную участь и виноватых, и невиновных.

Эльф вздохнул и, увидев, что Элистан собирается сказать что-то еще, вскинул руку в останавливающем жесте.

— Давайте вернемся к началу нашего разговора, — попросил он. — Боюсь, у нас может не быть времени для дискуссий.

— Я помогу твоему учителю, — ответил Элистан. — А к дискуссии мы можем вернуться в другое время, если ты захочешь.

— Благодарю вас, — Даламар склонил голову, надеясь, что почувствованное им облегчение не отразилось на лице аршинными рунами. — Я перенесу нас в Башню немедленно, если позволите.

Элистан кивнул, и Даламар легко прикоснулся тонкими пальцами к его плечу, еле слышно шепча слова заклинания.

***

Стоило им оказаться в коридоре Башни, как помещение наполнило злобное шипение, словно они попали прямо в нору с клубком зимующих гадюк; воздух вокруг задрожал, и Даламар ощутил леденящее незримое присутствие призраков — вечных обитателей и хранителей проклятой Башни.

— Назад! — скомандовал он, резко оборачиваясь. — Этот человек здесь с моего позволения. А пока шалафи болен, вы обязаны слушаться меня!

Призраки притихли, но исчезать не спешили, их жуткие глаза висели в воздухе, немигающим взглядом провожая темного эльфа и светлого жреца, направившихся к дверям в комнаты Рейстлина.

— Шалафи? — вопросительно окликнул Даламар, ступив в спальню наставника. Чем боги не шутят, вдруг Рейстлин очнется именно сейчас? Но ответа не было, и тишину тревожило только слабое хриплое дыхание больного.

Подойдя ближе, Даламар убедился в отсутствии каких-либо изменений в состоянии Рейстлина. Маг то ли спал, то ли лежал в болезненном забытьи, как и все последние дни. Эльф прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к его щеке — золотая кожа пылала; о нее, казалось, можно было обжечься. Рейстлин сквозь сон качнул головой, перекатываясь по подушке, словно уходя от прикосновения, и закашлялся, так и не приходя в сознание.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, — тихо произнес Даламар, отступая от кровати, но не оборачиваясь к остановившемуся у изножья Элистану. — Может быть, вы сможете.

— Все в руках Паладайна, — мягко ответил жрец, опустившись на колени, и оперся молитвенно сложенными руками о кровать.

Даламар отошел к окну, со злостью сжимая кулаки. Паладайн. Если бы речь шла о собственной жизни, темный эльф не обратился бы к нему даже в качестве последнего средства. Но ради Рейстлина готов был прибегнуть к исключительным мерам.

Ему показалось, вечность прошла с того момента, как Элистан начал молиться. Эльф стоял, практически не шевелясь, так как не знал, не повлияют ли его присутствие или какие-то действия на результат. Только и оставалось, что сжимать и разжимать кулаки, да переводить взгляд с безмятежного лица жреца, впавшего в молитвенный транс, на лицо Рейстлина и обратно, разглядывать стены и горящий камин или… Даламар нахмурился и осторожно махнул рукой, жестом приказывая сунувшемуся в комнату призраку удалиться. Сияющие глаза просочились сквозь двери и пропали из виду.

Наконец Элистан глубоко вздохнул, словно просыпаясь, и медленно поднялся с колен. Даламар быстро приблизился к кровати и наклонился, чтобы проверить состояние больного. Рейстлин спал — и теперь Даламар готов был поручиться, что это обычный сон. Золотая кожа больше не ощущалась раскаленной, и тихое дыхание Рейстлина не было затрудненным, от прежней хрипоты не осталось и следа. В постели лежал не умирающий, а безмятежно спящий человек.

— Я в долгу перед вами, — негромко сказал Даламар, выпрямляясь и оборачиваясь к Элистану. Эльф очень надеялся, что жрец не станет опять поминать своего бога и переадресовывать все заслуги ему. — Но при всей благодарности у меня есть к вам еще одна, последняя, просьба.

— Какая же? — спросил Элистан, подходя к изголовью и тоже проверяя температуру и пульс спящего Рейстлина. Тот даже не пошевелился.

— Он не должен узнать о том, что сегодня произошло. Что я приводил вас в Башню. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул жрец. — Если он когда-то и узнает об этом, то не от меня.

— Спасибо вам. За все, что вы сегодня сделали, — Даламар почтительно поклонился.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся Элистан. — Я и сам не хотел бы смерти Рейстлина. А что касается нашего разговора в библиотеке — я был бы не против продолжить его, если ты пожелаешь. Все маги знают, что мир держится на равновесии, и ваши белые и черные мантии не являются непримиримыми врагами только на основании своего цвета. Это же распространяется и на жрецов. Пусть и не на всех.

Элистан вздохнул, бросил еще один взгляд на Рейстлина, а затем снова обратился к Даламару:

— А теперь не мог бы ты помочь мне вернуться в Храм? Я слышал, что Шойканова роща — весьма неприятное место…

— Благодарю за приглашение, Посвященный. Я дам вам знать.

Всего несколько слов, мелькнувших в сознании, легкий жест — и Элистана уже не было в Башне: Даламар перенес его прямо к Храму. 

Эльф подошел к камину и поворошил кочергой горящие бревна. Острые когти, сдавливавшие его сердце последние несколько дней, постепенно разжимались, но одновременно в разуме поселилось другое беспокойство. Элистан своими словами перечеркнул все, что Даламар знал и думал о служителях светлых богов, спас Рейстлина, пообещал скрывать от него свою помощь… Это было слишком для одного дня. Слишком для одного темного эльфа.

Даламар снова бросил взгляд на спящего мага и, пересилив желание еще раз проверить температуру, отправился на кухню. Когда шалафи проснется, надо будет дать ему поесть, чтобы измученное болезнью тело могло восстановить силы. Одной божьей милостью сыт не будешь. А размышления про свет, тьму и то, как они уживаются в одном мире, вполне подождут до завтра.


End file.
